Give Me Everything
by Tormonster
Summary: Emily Fields is new in Rosewood.. Well kind of. She had lived there from when she was born up until the seventh grade. She knew Alison when she was young but when she returns neither remember the other. What happens when there is conflict and then realization? Will past relationships be renewed? [EMISON]
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight streamed in through the open window of a stunning brunette whose name was Emily Fields. Her alarm was bleating softly and the sun was in her eyes when they were opened. _Stupid sun.. Wait.. Sun? The sun's up.. Great, I'm late. _

It was Emily's first day back at Rosewood Day high school since her seventh grade year. She was now a sophomore. The summer of eighth grade her mother had whisked her away to Texas, where her father was stationed. Now that he was gone again, deployed in Afghanistan, she was back.

She was up and getting dressed, well, throwing random pieces of clothing on, in a matter of seconds. She touched the corner of her poster quickly. A tradition of hers since the eighth grade. It gave her good luck. A brush was roughly dragged through her hair as Emily took the stairs two at a time on the way down. She snatched an apple off of the counter, slung her bag over her shoulder, grabbed her keys, and was in the car with two minutes to speed to school.

Speed she did as she was going at least twenty miles over the speed limit. Three minutes of speeding later she peeled into the parking lot and squealed to a stop in a parking spot. She managed to wrestle her locker open and throw her books inside fairly quickly considering she was looking off of a sheet for the combination.

Looking at the same sheet she shuffled to her first period class and knocked meekly on the door. A stern looking older man opened the door and motioned her inside. "I'm, uhm, Emily Fields." Emily looked anywhere but at her teacher as she spoke.

"Right, they told me about you. Mr. Hayes." The teacher – Mr. Hayes – introduced himself. He nodded towards a desk and as Emily was walking over, "You're excused from being tardy this once." She nodded, more to herself than to her teacher.

It always made Emily nervous when she was starting a new school year, let alone staring at a new school _halfway_ through their year. Her hands were shaking a bit as she took notes. About a quarter of the way in to the lesson an icy looking blonde strolled lazily into the classroom. Mr. Hayes barely glanced her way as she took her seat in the middle of the classroom.

People seemed to tense up as soon as she walked in. Emily gazed at her, taking everything in. Her posture, her bouncy hair, her excessive makeup, everything. She found herself watching the girl for the rest of the period. She just couldn't tear her eyes away.

When the bell rang, Emily took her time getting her books together, as she saw the blonde doing as well. She stood and walked over to the crowded door. Kids were pushing and shoving trying to get out first. Someone shoved Emily straight into the blonde girl.

"Watch where the hell you're going asshole!" She screeched. Emily stood there her mouth agape. When the girl looked up her piercing blue eyes met Emily's soft brown ones. The girl's features softened for a moment before turning hard again. "Learn how to stay out of my way newbie." She growled.

Emily was left speechless, and the last one out of the class. Her poster would be taken down when she got home. A shorter brunette who had been watching from across the hall scampered over and stuck her hand out. "My name's Aria." She stated.

Emily looked down at the girl's outstretched hand and grabbed in nimbly. "Emily." She muttered. The short girl – Aria – looked at Emily curiously.

"You have no idea who that girl was do you? Never mind don't answer that. It's obvious you don't know her. That's Alison DiLaurentis." The name struck recognition in Emily's brain, but she brushed it off because she couldn't quite put a face with a name.

"She's pretty much queen here at Rosewood Day. It seems like she just appeared one day out of the blue in the ninth grade. She's been the 'it' girl since. You know, the girl every guy wants to date and every girl wants to be." Aria continued. "Hey what's your next class?" She blurted.

Emily glanced down at her schedule "Uh, Chem how about you?"

"Same. Mrs. Bradley?" Emily looked down again and nodded. The pair walked together down the hallway to Mrs. Bradley's chemistry class.

-x-

The first thing Alison DiLaurentis did when she woke up that morning was her make up. It always was the first thing done, and it probably always will be. Well not _always_. When Alison was younger, maybe when she was in the eighth grade it wasn't. But what could she say. High school can do that to a girl.

She took her time with her make up. It's not like she was ever on time to her classes anyway. The teachers had stopped complaining once they realized it wouldn't stop. No Alison was always fashionably late. She liked to look good and there was nothing anyone, _anyone _could do to change that.

When she was rammed in to after first period she was immediately pissed. She flipped out on the girl and didn't really feel any regret. Regret was something the blonde rarely felt these days. Why feel regret if you simply don't care?

She needed to make sure the brunette understood her though. To make sure that she never _ever _crossed paths with Alison DiLaurentis again. No one crossed her. Not even an attractive new kid.

Around lunchtime Alison went into the lunchroom and scanned everyone's face quickly. It got quiet when she entered because she rarely ate in the disgusting room. She preferred to eat outside.

When she spotted the brunette from earlier she waited until eye contact was made. She nodded to the bathroom and walked out knowing the girl would follow. In the restroom she said one word. "Out." Everyone scrambled. The poor girl in the stall flushed quickly and left with her underwear still half sticking out of her pants.

A few seconds later the tanned girl walked in. Alison started speaking immediately. "I don't know who the hell you are but let me teach you some of the ground rules around here. I'm queen. Nobody touches me, talks to me, you can't even look at me. If you can do these three simple things, I assure you, you're life might not be a living hell here."

The brunette standing across from her just stares. She nods slightly and utters four simple words. "Emily. My name's Emily." Alison's cheeks redden in anger. How _dare_ the girl –Emily- not acknowledge her words. She wasn't trying to waste her breath or anything.

"Great _Emily. _Do you understand these rules or am I going to have to teach you a harder way. The way everyone else in this hell hole learned long ago." She spit out the girl's name and her voice was full of venom. A feeling of pure power consumed her and she liked it.

Emily shook her head and chuckled. When she spoke it was very well thought out, and with a lot of confidence. "Then I guess I'll learn just like everyone else won't I?" She spun on her heel and sauntered back into the cafeteria leaving a very angry, very speechless Alison DiLaurentis behind. Maybe her poster could stay after all.

-x-

When Emily got back to her table Aria and her friends Hanna Marin and Spencer Hastings were all staring at her. Aria spoke up "Uh what was that all about?" She had one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows raised high.

"Oh it was nothing. Just Alison wanting to tell me the rules." Emily answered casually. She took a bite of her food and when she looked up three pairs of eyes were still glued to her.

"Sweetie details please." Hanna said impatiently. Emily couldn't help but smirk at their curiosity.

"I basically told her to kiss my foot." She answered with a smile. The comment received a gasp from each girl. Then she got a confused look from Hanna.

"Don't you mean you told her to kiss your a-" The blonde was cut off.

"Hanna!" Spencer and Aria said at the same time. Hanna shrugged and went back to spearing her salad.

-x-

As Emily was walking to her biology class she heard whispers and could feel people staring into her back. One of the guys on the varsity basketball team walked up behind her and slipped a piece of paper in her back pocket then walked away laughing.

Emily veered off into the nearest bathroom to open the note. The bathroom was empty so she opened it near the sinks. 'Give me a call if you ever wanna switch teams Fields'. There was a number at the bottom of the paper and Emily frowned turning it over. There was nothing on the back. She shrugged and threw it in the trashcan.

A sophomore walked into the bathroom but when she saw Emily she made a face and stood still. "Uh can I help you..?" Emily asked getting annoyed by the way the girl was looking at her.

"I'm sure you'd want to." The girl answered rudely in a nasally voice. She walked out leaving Emily confused.

She shrugged and just as she was about to leave Hanna walked in. "There you are! We need to talk."

She let Hanna lead her back further into the restroom. "What is it Han? Can I call you that by the way?"

Hanna nodded. "So. I hear you're gay. Is it true?" The question was just mumbled but it sounded like a foghorn to Emily.

Her poster was definitely going through the shredder.

**Well. Here I am. Again. I've been sick for the past week and just had a dream last night. I figured I might as well try to keep up with something so. I started this. Hoping and praying that this one will stay up. I appreciate reviews so much. I like to know if my writing sucks. If it does, then I'm gone. Ya know? I don't wanna take up other peoples writing space so let me know! Thanks.**

**-Tori**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hanna nodded. "So I hear you're gay. Is it true?" The question was just mumbled but it sounded like a foghorn to Emily._

_Her poster was definitely going through the shredder._

-x-

Emily stood there, in the middle of the bathroom shell-shocked. Hanna was staring at her waiting for a response. "Wh-where the hell did you hear that?" Emily managed to sputter the short question out.

Hanna rolled her eyes as if it were obvious. "Alison DiLaurentis. She's the one who spreads everything. I figured you'd already know that." Emily clenched her fist. It was her first day back and that bitch who thought she ruled the world was already trying to ruin her. "Maybe you should have been a little nicer to her."

"Should have been nicer to her? She should get an attitude check. I'll deliver it to her personally." Emily stated angrily. She reached for the handle on the door but Hanna smacked her hand away.

"You're already on bad terms with her. Just wait until it blows over." Emily glanced at her strangely. Why in the world would she simply wait for her life to burn down. Sure it was one simple lie but it still hurt.

"Fine. But I have to go now. If not I'll be late." Hanna looked her up and down. She took in her clenched fists and her flushed face. She shook her head.

"Wait until the bell. Then leave. Just go home. I'll tell the teachers you got sick." Emily nodded. Hanna sat with her until the bell rang and when it did the pair got up and split paths.

-x-

Alison was quite pleased with herself. She had made up a rumor in record time. It had already spread like a wild fire. Emily was nowhere to be seen for the rest of the day, she had been embarrassed to the point of leaving. A huge smile was plastered onto the blondes face all the way home.

She got strange looks. She rarely smiled often. A scowl was usually on her face these days. But she couldn't help but smile after this rumor. It was perfect! The lie was a simple sentence but when you tell it to the school jock who thinks he's popular it spreads and grows like a wildfire.

This was the fastest Alison had ever ruined someone's life. It was satisfying. She lived to hurt people and make then feel bad about themselves. Most of the girls she had made fun of had left the school, the boys ended up as nerds with hurt egos. Take Lucas for example, he was a jock, he was popular, and he got good grades. After Alison had spread that delicious rumor about him being a hermaphrodite he stayed home after school, he wasn't involved in sports, and he was the school nerd.

Alison couldn't even remember why she'd spread the rumor. Probably no reason, she was probably just pissed. But that's just how she was. She ruined people because she was in a bad mood.

People always misjudged Alison though. They stayed away from her, she was always alone. It started in the ninth grade. One day she just decided she'd wear a little make up. The next she was insulting people left and right. Eventually everyone decided they would just stay out of her way.

Alison got lonely a lot of the time, but it was a price worth paying. Being popular was the best thing that had ever happened to Alison. When she was young Alison had had a best friend. She couldn't quite remember her name but she remembered what she looked like.

She was beautiful. She had jet black hair that cascaded down her shoulders. It was wavy and bouncy and full of volume. Her skin was a nice and tanned chestnut color. It drove Alison crazy some of the time. She was a swimmer and her legs were toned and her biceps were larger than the average female eighth grader.

She usually wore jeans or sweatpants with a Rosewood day swimming T-shirt. Even with the clothing she wore and the lack of makeup on her face Alison still enjoyed thinking about her. The dark haired beauty was always creeping into her mind.

-x-

On her way home Emily Fields saw the bitchy blonde from earlier. She couldn't help herself. She pulled her car up beside her while she was walking. As she expected the blonde stopped. Emily opened the door and got up in the blonde's face immediately.

"I don't know who the _hell _you think you are, but you don't control me or anybody else in that school." Her nose flared as she spoke and her eyes were full of fire.

Alison studied her for a moment before she began to laugh. It was a shrill high pitched laugh, Emily swore she'd heard it before. "Who do I think I am? I know who I am sweetie. I'm Alison DiLaurentis and I rule Rosewood Day. I'm Alison DiLaurentis and I'm fabulous. And you? You're Emily Fields, a nobody."

Emily narrowed her eyes and then smiled politely. "You're wrong though. Sure I might be a nobody. But you. You're a conceded bitch who thinks you rule the world. When in reality, no one likes you, they're all afraid of you. This is what you made you're life into. Why the hell am I even lecturing you? Why do I care what you do with your twisted life?"

Alison took a step back. Her blue eyes were wide with fury and surprise. There was fire dancing in the blue orbs. "How dare you tell me who you think I am? I've already ruined you, but I'm more powerful than you think. You've only seen the half of what I can do. Girls have moved to Tennessee after I was done with them. Jocks have been isolated. I can ruin your life in so many more ways than one. Do not ever cross me."

Emily had a smug smile on her face. "Why would I feel threatened by the likes of you?" She stalked off to her car feeling satisfied.

Alison stood where she was with her mouth open and her eyes burning. "What in the actual hell."

-x-

When Emily got home she flopped down on her bed. Her eyes were closed for two minutes before she was asleep.

_"Alison!" She heard her own voice. When she opened her eyes she saw the seventh grade version of herself. She also saw a petite blonde. The blonde turned around and exposed her face. What the hell?!_

**This is really short and I'm sorry for that but I felt like I needed to get it up. The next update will probably be a long time from now because I have lacrosse camp at UVA the whole weekend, and right when I get home I'm going to Pennsylvania until winter break's over. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I feel like this story might be up for a long time. I know the structure I just need the details. Oh one more thing. I usually don't post a chapter until the next one is 80% done, so I'm hoping for quick updates but you never know. Okay I think that's it. Leave a review to let me know how this chapter was!**

**- Tori**


End file.
